Only Say No If You Mean It
by ClatoLover
Summary: People were always so certain that Rory Gilmore was going to succeed. She's worried that she can't fulfill her duty, and is looking for a reason to run, to escape. So when Jess asks her to run away with him, she says yes. A twist to what actually happened!
1. Chapter 1

Only Say No If You Mean It

Chapter 1

Jess POV

**Ok, this is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic! It's actually my first fanfic about a TV show too! Please review on whether or not you like it, or if I should continue! This fanfic is about when Jess came to see Rory, and asked her to run away with him. Rory said no, but let's change one thing…she said yes.**

I walk out of the freezing streets of New Haven, not even bothering to lock my car. What am I even doing here, I think to myself. Somehow, as I was meant to be driving home from work in Philadelphia, and somehow, I ended up here. Was I so drunk that I went the wrong direction, or maybe, was it because I just came here to see Rory. Oh, what the heck, she probably got back together with that no good ex-boyfriend Dean of hers. I walk through the gates of Yale University, not even caring about the security issues. Even though I have no idea which dormitory is hers, I'm sure I can here her intelligent voice wafting through the corridors.

I come to a small alleyway, and I see her. But she's not alone.

I was right, she did get back together with Dean, and he was helping her lift some furniture. I take a good look at her, her light brown hair, and her sparkling blue eyes.

"Jess!" she says, surprised.

Dean takes one look at me and stalks away. "No, Dean!" she yells, but doesn't follow him.

"Hi Jess, how have you been?" she asks.

"Listen, let's run away, get married, leave all of this behind! We can find a nice little house, have seven children, whatever you want!" I say in a rushed voice.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she shouts.

"Rory, don't say no just to keep me quiet, only say no if you mean it, and you don't want to be with me!" I say.

She stares into my eyes for a while, pondering. "Ok," she breathes. "I'll do it."

I can't believe my ears. "I don't want to be so expectant of everyone! Everyone's always telling me I'm going to succeed, I'm always going to achieve great things! But what if I don't? What will they say then? I've been searching and searching for a reason to run, and now I have it!" she exclaims.

I hold out my hand, and she grabs it. "Ready?" I say.

"Ready," she confirms.

We charge out, past the gates of Yale where Dean is waiting. "Rory! Where are you going?" he calls.

"Away! Far away, and I'm never coming back!" she laughs delightedly.

Dean's jaw drops open. "Have you thought about it at all, Rory?"

"Nope!" she sings. "I gave it no thought whatsoever!"

**What did you think? Like it, love it? Tell me, should I continue? I need your opinion from the power of reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Only Say No If You Mean It

Chapter 2

Rory POV

**Ok, well, I decided to continue this one! This is the next chapter, please enjoy! Also, review if you want me to continue!**

We jump into his car, blasting the stereo on. "So you're sure about this, Rory?" Jess asks.

I nod my head firmly. "I'm ready!"

"So where do you want to go? Cali, Monaco, Las Vegas? Maybe Vienna or Tokyo?" Jess asks.

I stare at him in awe. "Well, apparently Jimmy has some great long-lost grandfather, and he recently died. So, in his will, he gave me stacks of cash! Rory, I'm loaded!" Jess said excitedly.

I grab a scrap piece of paper. "So, let's make a plan!" I say.

"No Rory, no plans. We're going to live life to the wildest!" he hoots.

We grab a list of cities from the Internet, and Jess runs his finger over it and closes his eyes. "Well, what do you know? It landed in Hong Kong!" We drive to New York, ready to catch the plane in three days to Hong Kong.

"So, what should we do for the next three days?" I wonder.

"Let's go clubbing! Drink heaps, paint the town!" Jess yells.

I wear a loose top with a thin fabric, printed with leopard. I'm wearing tight silver leggings, and bright yellow killer high heels. My hair is loose and wild, and I have thick eyeliner on. Jess stares at me in admiration. "You look stunning!" he gasps.

We stroll into the nightclub, the loud music blasting. People dancing on tables topless, the place looks like a madhouse. I must have drunk at least seven beers that night, because I was vomiting in the gutter. Jess comes out to comfort me. "Are you alright?" he asks softly.

"I'm just wondering whether or not we did the right thing," I cry.

He wraps his arms around me. "What do you want, Rory?" he asks.

"Let's elope, Jess! Get married in Hong Kong, buy an apartment in Vienna! It's what I want," I say firmly.

"It's what I want too," he agrees, and carries me home to bed.

**Did you like it? Review, review, review! Next person to review gets a dedication!**


End file.
